Dr. Gavin
Dr. Gavin (real name Thaddeus Gavin) is a major antagonist who appears in Icy Shadows 4. He is an ally of Blake Von Jaeger who suggests manipulating Morris the V into the Axis of Legion's pawn. Blake accepts it, because his heart is already wicked. He is the fifth boss of Icy Shadows 4. After his defeat, Blake picks him up in his fiery seven-headed dragon form. In Icy Shadows 5, he is one of the people responsible for turning 1/3 of the stars into the Hoshi Kata along with Slick Terror. In Icy Shadows 7, he is fought before Blake Von Jaeger. He is eventually arrested at the end. In Icy Shadows 8, an old hermit comes up to Void 4, and it is revealed to be Dr. Gavin, who then takes revenge on Void 4, however, Void 4 wants to know more about him and his backstory after defeating him. Gavin then tells Void 4 and the DX-Clan to help his father during his spiritual journey. He ends up in prison where in there he starts to realize his mistakes and wishes to atone for them, which a prison guard with a similar tragic backstory offers him a second chance at life. At the end of Icy Shadows 9, he abandons the path of evil and deceit and teaches people how to become closer to God. Backstory Dr. Gavin had a father who was bullied at work and a mother who cared for him. One day, a serpent came up to him and told him that if he wants the situation to be solved, he gives the latter a knife and use it to cut their right hands off in a literal sense telling him "If your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off," His father then questioned the serpent about this quote, and the serpent (which is Blake Von Jaeger) tells him that it should be taken literally. Hearing the words of the serpent, his father then cut off the right arms of the people who bullied him. With the bullies screaming in pain due to their right arms, he then tells the father that since their right eye caused them to sin, their eyes must be gouged out. As the people who bullied his father were screaming in pain, his father came up to him, and with guidance of the serpent, his father cut off off their right eyes. Eventually, the bullies were pronounced dead at the scene, and the serpent tells him that it was a wise thing to do. His father then wanted to thank the serpent, who then turns back into a human named Blake Von Jaeger, revealing to him that Blake was the serpent all along. Blake then calls the authorities on his father leading to his arrest. Personality Dr. Gavin is a doctor who is depraved of emotions. His heart is filled with malice and dark intentions. He loves filling people with fear because he feels like it, and for this he was fired. He commits sinful acts against random bystanders without any remorse, laughing at their misfortunes. However, in Icy Shadows 8, it is revealed that he wasn't always the black-hearted person he was known as - it all started with Blake Von Jaeger deceiving his father. However, in Icy Shadows 8, Blake Von Jaeger discharged Dr. Gavin from the Axis of Legion for failure, and as a result, he changes his personality thanks to Void 4. He starts to feel sorry for his sins, and during his time in jail, he realizes that the way jail is run has problems. He starts to feel remorse in his actions while in prison and wished he could have done things differently. A drop of light in his heart and soul start to blossom. Trivia * Dr. Gavin is revealed to be a victim of abuse in Icy Shadows 8, which is why he worked for Blake Von Jaeger. * The first part of his backstory involves taking advantage of a literal-minded person. "If your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off" is actually a hyperbole, a figure of speech not meant to be taken literally. It actually means to turn away from sin, which will drag a person into Hell. Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed